This invention relates to a fuel delivery system for a V type engine and more particularly to an improved fuel delivery system for the injection system of an engine having its cylinders arranged in banks.
V type engines are very popular for a variety of reasons. Because of their configuration, it is possible to make the engine more compact than in line type of engines. However, there are some difficulties with the design of the components for a V type engine. For example, it is desirable to employ a fuel injection system for the engine and particularly one in which the injectors discharge either directly into the cylinders or into the intake ports thereof. This means that there will be a row of injectors for each cylinder bank. With the prior art constructions it has been difficult to insure that the fuel pressure does not vary from cylinder to cylinder and/or from bank to bank.
This may be best understood by reference to FIG. 1 which is a schematic view showing the injection system of a V-8 type of engine having a typical prior art construction. As may be seen, the engine is comprised of a first bank of cylinders that has associated with it injection nozzles 21 and a second bank of cylinders which has associated with it a row of injection nozzles 22. In accordance with the typical practice, a remotely positioned fuel tank 23 delivers fuel through a conduit 24 first to a fuel rail 25 associated with the injector nozzles 21. A pressure pump 26 is provided in the line 24 for delivering this fuel. Fuel then flows from the fuel rail 25 to a fuel rail 27 that is associated with the injector nozzles 22 through an interconnecting conduit 28. Excess fuel is then returned to the fuel tank 23 through a return line 29.
It should be readily apparent that there is a long flow path between the respective injector nozzles 21 and 22 and the injector nozzle 21 closest to the line 24 is very likely to receive fuel under a higher pressure than the injector nozzle 22 adjacent the line 29. In addition, there can be cylinder to cylinder variations and specifically variations between the nozzles 21 associated with the rail 25 and the nozzles 22 associated with the rail 27. As a result, it is difficult to provide good and uniform engine running, and maximum power.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved fuel delivery system for the injection system of a V type engine wherein all cylinders will receive the fuel at the same pressure.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an injection system for a V type engine wherein the likelihood of cylinder to cylinder and bank to bank pressure variations is substantially eliminated.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified fuel delivery system for a V type engine.